Longings
by Tsuki no YanagiKaede
Summary: First time writing a fanfiction on KyoxIori. Not much comments.


Disclaimer: King of Fighters does not belong to me or anyone. Therefore all this is just fiction. Please bear that in mind. And if you are an anti- yaoist, I suggest you hit the back button and skip the whole story before you get goosebumps and starts blaming everyone for it. If there's anything holding you back from reading, may it be your instincts or sixth sense, just listen to them. This may rotten your day if you read it in the morning.  
  
That's all my warnings to you. "Jupiter doesn't give second warnings." -- Raoul of Ai no Kusabi  
  
Longings  
  
He just lied on the bed, bared and unsightly. There was so much thinking going though his mind, and especially the reason why he was doing everything he had never expected.  
  
Only a few hours ago, he was stuck in this bar talking crap with this drop- dead gorgeous half-blond. This man seemed to so understand in his opinion all the while, so there the talking went on and on. He was so upset about every and anything in his life, oh yes definitely. especially the rivalry which he felt so pissed off at. Definitely, it was something he didn't wanted; it was something he desired, in the very opposite direction.  
  
But here he was now, this man offered him a deal; if he would give him everything he wanted tonight, he will in turn give him everything he wanted also. Somewhat he felt that it was a deal he could never resist; even though he knew what he wanted was something he could never have gotten. Maybe he was a bitch, he felt so anyway.  
  
"Kyo. ."  
  
That man was calling his name from the bathroom, sluttish and seductively, without a doubt. That man in the bathroom must have been another bitch himself too, because it was obviously something not nice he was intending to do him. The lifeless Kyo continued lying on the bed, expecting the expected. He was really weak now, for he knew his futile attempts to forget the one he desired was something unachievable. He buried his face into the white pillow beneath him, hoping that tonight would be a night to let him forget and to be forgotten. Although he knew that man in the bathroom wasn't enough to supplement his needs and hunger, he just wanted something to hold onto tonight so madly, perhaps to even hug him, embrace him strongly, stronger than the man he desired would.  
  
..and to even fuck him perhaps.  
  
He couldn't care less for now, because he only wanted this moment to be achieved, nothing more nothing less. He felt so hollow deep inside, never fulfilled and never accommodating, no one really listened to him in the first place. Call his name; stroke his hair; no one ever really cared about him. They were only looking at him so superficially, no in-depth sharing of thoughts. Maybe everyone thought he was so independent, so independent that no one had to care a lot for him. Well, he was sick of all this, he was always alone, no one ever realised it.  
  
Until he realised that man, that one and only man who hated him like a psychic and wanted to kill him for he all cared, was the only one he ever desired, nothing more and nothing less, seriously and undoubtful. In his every contact with this man, he loved his every touch and every contact with him. Despite the fact they were always fighting and nothing more than that, he would always look at his beloved and deliberately get injured by this beloved one. All may be his useless efforts, however he just hoped to get his feelings to this man. . by hook or by crook.  
  
The sounds of the running water stopped now, and that man walked out of the bathroom in his bathrobe. He drying his hair with that white towel for so time and finally turned to look at that lifeless creature on bed.  
  
"You seemed to be deep in your thoughts. Tell me my love, what's bothering you?"  
  
His kind words rekindled a little life in Kyo as he turned to look at the half-blond. His broad bare chest was expanding so widely, filled with his compact muscles and flesh, which seemed so delicious and tasty. The half- blond watered at the sight of that young boy in bed and lust was setting in his mind. He walked up to him and slid his hand along his chest, itching him a little. Kyo moaned softly but was enough to allow the half-blond to listen.  
  
"You've got a sexy voice. I would love to hear you moan. . louder."  
  
Kyo blushed at the statement he made and allowed the blond to touch him down even further. Maybe it was his hallucination; somehow Kyo felt that this man was somehow so similar to his beloved, his physique, his voice and his touch.  
  
..especially his eyes.  
  
Those clear blue eyes of his were like sharp arrows piercing through his soul, and he couldn't hide his strong lust for the man he loved in front this man. He could hide this behaviour from everyone, not even his family knew it, however this man was so desirable, perhaps too desirable, his lust was all exposed in front of this stranger, this blond.  
  
While the man he wanted was a red-head.  
  
"No. I won't.."  
  
"You've got another man you wanted?"  
  
His voice was penetrating his heart, mind and soul. His body was losing control of itself and he was lost in his thoughts as the half-blond came closer up to him. He licked his left cheek and Kyo blushed furiously in front of him, causing him to go berserk wildly. Maybe he really was a bitch, at least that was what he felt right now. He was breathing deeper and heavier; vapour was coming out of his mouth in this cold weather as he was collapsing with inner lust daunting upon his every cell, every inch of his flesh as well.  
  
".oooo.baby, you're gettin' hot. want me to ease 'ya a little.."  
  
He was perspiring madly; every part of his body was getting wetter and wetter. Somehow he didn't feel right; it wasn't his usual self to lose control over himself that easily, moreover it was in front of a stranger, someone whom he hadn't known for even a day. His body was burning with intense heat, he felt himself acting like a whore in font of this man. How he wished right now the man before him was the one he loved.  
  
.The one he craved unsatisfied everyday.  
  
The half-blond bent down before him and kissed him slightly on the forehead, licking the perspiration on him. Somehow somewhat, his touch was so familiar, something he wanted so badly, something he dreamt every other night. He was burning up inside, so everlasting and wildly, so.bitchy..  
  
".no.stop it."  
  
He begged him to stop, pleading him to stop all his actions and behaviour. He knew he was going to unleash the self in him; he just didn't want it to be seen by anyone else, except him. However that blond wasn't going to just stop, he explored his body and ravaged the mind of this youthful boy, flooding him with the endless tides of love and lust into that fragile little body, though muscular in sight. What lied behind that sweet facial was unceasing hunger for more and more, the never-ending desire of the taste of the delicious forbidden love. His lips quivered his clear blue eyes and shivered beneath his majestic body. His forceful hand grabbed his wrists mercilessly by the side of his pillow and allowed his lover's throat to escape soft squeals of moaning.  
  
That blond definitely was better than he seemed to be. Kyo was losing his resistance against this man. Somehow, this blond gave him a déjà vu like he could never explain himself. Cry, he could feel his hot tears falling down his eyes, not for misery or pain, somehow it was just a relieve of stress and angst, something he had wanted to do a long time ago, he realised this very moment.  
  
Somehow, somewhere, sometime, he had just been waiting this moment all along, something he had always wanted to experience, something he had desired all along.  
  
".Yagami.."  
  
He whispered his beloved one softly, but wasn't enough to hide it from the sharp hearing of the blond. He stopped caressing his nipple and looked into his eyes, sternly, yet gently as well.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
For a moment, Kyo's eyes widened a huge lot and stared into this passionate whirlpool of lust and desire. Amidst those blue oceanic eyes he felt as though he saw the man he loved staring at him; his heart was on burning fire, melting all the worries he had away. This man was giving him everything he desired, everything he always wanted. He didn't understand what and why he was feeling this way, but this blond, this very half blond.  
  
.half-blond with red hair..  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Kyo had to ask, because he was replying 'Yes?' at the tip of the name he just called out. He could never be him, how could Yagami had blond hair? And Yagami, being his eternal rivalry, how could he even stand the sight of him, moreover to lie on top of him and explore his body just like what he did just now? Kyo could not understand, though he was desperately hoping that this man would be his beloved, he knew that red-head could never be a half-blond.  
  
Not the least chances.  
  
"You called 'Yagami' right? So, what, my beloved little prey beneath my paws?"  
  
The half-blond let out a sly grin and whispered in Kyo's ears, and ending it off with a sweet nibble on his ear lobes. Kyo instantly felt his face go red but was still pondered by the fact that this man is somewhat declaring himself to be Yagami, the heir of the ancient Yagami clan, Iori Yagami. But Yagami..  
  
.a half-blond?  
  
"Don't fool around, you can't be him! Let those words enter his ears and that will be the last of you! As his eternal rival, that's my warning to you. Don't claim to be someone you can never be."  
  
The blond released a smirk on his face and could only jeer at that helpless little boy making his justifications. Despite that, he seemed pretty confident of what he was doing, especially hat he was saying. He licked the beautiful boy's lips and his tongue lingered along the line where the lips were separated. His hands glided across his body, from his chest down to his abdomen, gently, smoothly.  
  
Kyo could feel the tempting itch all over, refusing to as him to stop. He allowed the invasion into his mouth as the heat spread out quickly as soon as it entered. The temptation was too great to resist, he only knew he wanted more and more, like an itch you cannot stop scratching, like a virus that cannot stop spreading.  
  
Oh he felt he was some sorta bitch. definitely one greedy bitch..  
  
"Tell you what, Kyo Kusanagi. I always know what I am doing, simply because, Iori Yagami always know what he does and there is no regrets."  
  
Kyo stared in disbelief, this man is Iori Yagami?!  
  
"Don't lie!! Don't give me wishes that you can't fulfil!"  
  
The half-blond bent down and kissed the helpless boy again. He could sense his tears falling fast and his hot cheeks burning with deprivation and selfish demands. His soft kiss warmed Kyo's heart a little and then he drained Kyo's tears away with gentle nibbles every now and then on his face. Kyo calmed himself a little and looked at the blond's eyes again, trying to ensure himself, he wasn't dreaming.  
  
"Okay, so you are telling me you are Iori Yagami? I'll take your physique, attitude and behaviour for that. but what about that blond highlight on your hair? Don't tell me Iori Yagami has blond hair? Being his rival for ten years, I don't doubt myself for that."  
  
"Then tell me, when was the last time you actually saw Iori Yagami?"  
  
Kyo was stunned into silence, he couldn't answer the previous question. He thought and thought hard, indeed he realise he hadn't seen Yagami for at least half a year, definitely more than that. However he could never bring himself to the fact Yagami would have his hair this colour, it's simply not Iori Yagami anymore.  
  
"Okay, so what if I hadn't seen him for more than half a year? That doesn't prove he'll change his hair colour or what right? What reasons would he have for doing that in the first place?!"  
  
"To avoid you.."  
  
The blond answered immediately, and sadness drew up upon his face very soon enough. He carried himself off Kyo's vision and sat beside him quietly, in deep thoughts. Kyo sat up as well, looking at the sudden change in behaviour of this blond.  
  
"There had been a little misunderstanding between you and Iori Yagami. You think Iori Yagami hated you, hated you to the bone and you believed you were a thorn in his eyes. However things weren't the way they were. While you were thinking this way, Iori Yagami was thinking you hated him, and therefore he deliberately disappeared before your eyes, seemingly to have vanquished from this Earth. Actually there had been lots of love in him that was showing towards you. Kyo, do you understand that? Do you understand that while you thought you were the only suffering from all this dark love you had in your heart, Iori Yagami was feeling the exactly same way as you? In fact he was feeling more than just that, he was hoping to have you in his arms everyday, every now and then, and all he wanted was to have a peaceful life with you. however he had always believed, only leaving you in peace was the only happiness he could give you, he couldn't afford more for you, simply because he didn't want you to know about this dark admiration, this dark passion. this dark love he had always have in his heart."  
  
Tears fell once more on Kyo's face as his expression grew more distant upon every word the blond was saying. In the midst of all this motion, it was only till just a few moments ago when Kyo fully understood the love he held and believed so strongly was getting its rewards so instantly. Iori, the man he had always loved, was showing his love all the more. His torture during this half a year was nothing compared to the one Iori was suffering. He felt a gush of contentment in his heart, through this man, through the words of Yagami, through the love he showered Kyo with, and all the actions he showed. There was a sudden urge to see Iori right now, immediately.  
  
"I never knew.. why didn't he tell me?"  
  
"If he had the guts to tell you in the first place, he wouldn't have gone through all this hassle of loving you secretly and doing foolish things he would have never done only because of you."  
  
"Even the hair.?"  
  
"Only for that, it was sort of for a career's sake as well. He was acting in a film which required him to do so. However if the thought of avoiding you hadn't struck his mind, he would have never, never in a million years, dyed his hair for such a stupid cause!"  
  
Kyo turned and embraced the blond strongly and lovingly. He felt the love he had always desired and had always wanted to cherish. Tears of joy fell now, for the tears of sadness drained away. He felt the man in his arms embracing him as well, so ever passionately like he had done so right in the beginning, five hours ago and everything.  
  
"Am I an idiot right from the beginning to not notice you are him in the pub, five hours ago?"  
  
"I never expect you to see through my disguise all along."  
  
"Then would you continue to love me even if I'm really an idiot?"  
  
"I never give second thoughts when I'm persistent to do something."  
  
Kyo lied in his embrace, feeling his presence, in the atmosphere, on every inch of his skin and flesh. Finally he felt his love repaid, all these years of loving was repaid with a loving kiss in the end. Now he felt his eyelids closing, exhausted from all that conversation that was mentally torturing him alive. He continued as he was and looked at him.  
  
The blond bent down and kissed him once more. The luxury of this enigmatic man was giving Kyo all the pleasure he could get and was offered nothing better than that.  
  
"Iori."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Can you do me a favour?"  
  
"Speak up your mind."  
  
"Can you have your complete red-head look back? That was the look that I fell in love with, not this one which had bitter memories in your heart and my mind,"  
  
"As you please, always."  
  
~Owari~  
  
Thoughts thereafter: This is my first work published here. May not be a good piece of work, but will continue to improve on it as usual. As and when always, any comments feel free to drop them. Thank you for making it this far. 


End file.
